Roger Bochs (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Roger Bochs Jr. (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 4' | Weight = 140 lbs (64 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Bochs had his legs amputated below the knee. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Inventor, shop owner | Education = University | Origin = Human. A paralyzed inventor with a unique robot. | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | PlaceOfDeath = Scramble's New Life Clinic, Canada | Creators = John Byrne | First = Alpha Flight #1 | Death = Alpha Flight #49 | HistoryText = Roger Bochs was unable to walk, having had both his legs amputated below the knee. While trying do deal with his resulting psychological issues, he was checked into a clinic. Once there, he quickly befriended another patient, Madison Jeffries. Bochs was a genius inventor and developed a robot he nicknamed Box (a play on his own last name) that could act for him. He joined the Canadian government organization, Department H, as part of their superhero program. James MacDonald Hudson, H's top agent and founder, worked on similar cybernetic technology for his power suit, and helped Roger develop the tele-presence tech necessary to project his consciousness into Box. Bochs was a part of Alpha Flight's training group Beta Flight at the time Department H was shut down by the government. Bochs was then recruited by the android Delphine Courtney to be part of the villainous team Omega Flight, who were organized by Jerome Jaxon to defeat Alpha Flight and James Hudson. However, Bochs remained loyal to Hudson and joined Omega Flight merely to infiltrate it. Jerome Jaxon was suspicious and stole Boch's control helmet. Jaxon fought Guardian using the Box robot, but was killed by feedback. Still angry at Jaxon, and wanting to help Alpha Flight, what with Guardian being feared lost, Bochs had Madison Jeffries assist him on a new Box model that the operator would 'phase' into rather than using a control helmet. Bochs encountered Alpha Flight for the first time during the death of Walter Langkowski and his Sasquatch body. Bochs allowed Shaman to place Langkowski's spirit into the robot temporarily. When Langkowski's spirit was lost at the Crossroads of all Realities, Bochs became Box again and started working with Alpha Flight as a full-time member. Later, Bochs was briefly confined to the robot after suffering from 'the bends' in a deep sea mission when he phased out of the armor at crushing depths. Bochs sought help from Madison's brother; Lionel was gifted with the mutant ability to affect organic material in the same way as Madison could metal. Lionel gave Bochs a younger body and restored his legs in order for Bochs to appear more attractive to his flirtatious teammate Aurora. However, the insane Lionel used decaying organic material to do so, and it soon decomposed. Bochs became insanely jealous of Aurora's "wandering eye" and attacked her. Madison was able to stop Bochs by trapping him in the Box robot. Alpha Flight took Bochs to Lionel to see if he could cure Bochs of his seeming insanity. Scramble and Bochs merged themselves into a being called Omega, which they were able to create with their combined intellect and power. Bochs apparently awoke from his psychosis when Madison Jeffries confronted the two using Box. Persuasion was able to separate the two. However, Scramble lobotomized Bochs in order to remain as Omega. Omega was destroyed by Box (Madison Jeffries) who took over the Box robot, killing both Bochs and Lionel. | Powers = | Abilities = Bochs was a brillant inventor. | Strength = While using the Box robot, Bochs had sufficient superhuman strength to lift 40 tons (in the original model), or 85 tons (in the later model). In his human form Bochs had the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, build, and physical condition who engaged in little regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Feedback is a danger with both versions. It can be difficult to separate from the Box robot after being merged for several hours. Only a compatible person can merge with the robot. | Equipment = The original Box model was controlled remotely using a cybernetic helmet. Bochs merged with the second Box robot rather than wearing it like a suit. It is constructed of an unknown metal that seems to be alive. Both models have superhuman strength, invulnerability, flight capability, sensors and blasters. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Box robot was equipped with blasters. | Notes = | Trivia = Other Robots controlled using "cybernetic helmets" are Professor Zog's http://marvel.wikia.com/Philo_Zogolowski_(Earth-616) Electrohttp://marvel.wikia.com/Electro_(robot)_(Earth-616),the Spider-Slayer created by Marla Madison http://marvel.wikia.com/Marla_Madison_(Earth-616) and the Robot used by Andreas de Ruyter http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ruyterbp.htm in his failed attempt to kill the Black Panther and Storm. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Box }} Category:Armor Users Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Legless